


Mr. Sandman

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, this is really dumb and I’m laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: A drabble that perfectly portrays the sex life between Doflamingo and Crocodile.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Mr. Sandman

Having sex with Doflamingo was never an easy task. 

Some days, he had plans that included pain and torture, while other days, he liked to fuck with his partner (in more ways than one). Crocodile went along with it. No matter what it was, as long as he got to come in the end, he agreed.

To his surprise, Doflamingo hadn’t explained any plans this time. At first, Crocodile thought they’d finally have vanilla sex without any bullshit. ...That is, until Doflamingo started to thrust in a specific rhythm, and then began to sing. 

“Mr. Sandman, bring me your cream…”

**Author's Note:**

> *chucks this into the wild at 3 AM*
> 
> This was another idea that was inspired by a joke I made. I immediately stopped working on another fic to write this. Any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
